


Discovered in a List Challenge

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge response 2003</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovered in a List Challenge

[The challenge was to include one from each of the following:

People - Marty (HH), Sally (Weekend), Willis (MI5), Tinkerbell's brother (I don't think we ever got his real name in Blind Run but he was pretending to be Hanish), and Leila (also from Blind Run)

Places - Morocco, Blackpool, Baron's Crt Tube Station, Basement of the Victoria and Albert, and Hempstead Heath

Things - Ruffled apron, football boots, postage stamp, wicker chair, and bottle of port.]

 

 

"Back, are you?" Doyle raised his glass in a greeting salute. "How was Blackpool, then? Never sent me a dirty postcard -- couldn't you afford a stamp?"

"Bloody waste of time." Bodie took a long swallow of bitter. "Sat around in this wicker chair at the Palm Court as per instructions till me bum got corrugated but Marty never showed up. Now it seems that sod Willis reported he got nicked in Morocco yesterday, pissed as a newt, walloped a copper with a bottle of port. What have you been up to, then? Still going to marry Leila?"

"Yeah, well, I dunno... And she can't cook -- last time I ended up borrowing her ruffled apron and showing her how to make a chocolate soufflé. Here, you know her name's really Leia, but everybody --"

"Any soufflé left?" Bodie asked wistfully.

"And that brother-in-law of poor old Tinkerbell's, he's been over here again, up to something hush-hush with Murphy, lurking round the Vic and Al basement and Baron's Court tube station and god knows where. Last seen at Harrods, pretending to buy a pair of football boots." He swigged back the last of his lager. "Got to get going, mate. Summoned to meet them and the Cow at Hampstead Heath. You ever track down that Philippa, then?"

"Oh, her. Well, I dialled till I got the right last number, but she just wanted paying for her bloody boat. Waste of time. Look, if you're off Leila, Leia, whatever her name is -- "

"Fancy a bit of luck changing, do you?"

"Always have a good time, don't we?"

"Well, if the old man doesn't keep me out all night..."

He watched Doyle's enticing rear view as he left the pub and leaned back to enjoy his bitter and anticipation.

A few minutes later Sally hurried in, looking flustered. "Hello, Bodie -- has Doyle gone? His R/T's not responding."

"Off to Hampstead Heath, he said. Fancy a drink?"

"Not now, thanks. Damn -- seems it's Hempstead Heath up in Norfolk. I'll have to go and look for him."

Bodie sighed. He looked round the pub for possibilities, but the prospect of getting Doyle into bed always seemed to quench his appetite for the curvaceous sex.

But not for other things. Perhaps he could talk Doyle into making him a chocolate soufflé if he ever got back.

If he didn't decide to marry some Norfolk broad.


End file.
